utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Anzu
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 鴉鐘(Akane) - Combined kanji of 'crow' and 'bell'. あんず(Anzu) - Apricot |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTALOID MODEL:' UNKNOWN' |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | A#3~A5 (best range: D5~A5) | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Akira Kou '(senpai) 'Gahata Meiji '(idol) '''Lena '(friend) 'Dokune Ouji '(friend) '''Koetsu (friend) UFOko (friend) Shinka Hairi (friend/same voicer) Okuhara Azuki (same voicer) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'16' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Pop' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'N/A' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'132 lbs (60 kg)' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Pudding' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'shiga (nillane)' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'5'5" feet (165 cm) ' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | nillane | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'DeviantArt ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'May 1st ' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Coffee, birds' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | YouTube Soundcloud |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'20th May 2015' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Spicy food, mathematics' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Anzu's serene and not very talkative. She's somewhat shy around new people but is able to warm up, eventually. She enjoys all forms of art and considers herself a 'creative' person. She's passionate about singing and birds. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Dark auburn with blonde tips Headgear: White headband Eye color: Blood orange Earphones: None Dress: Grey Nationality/Race: Presumably Japanese Favorite phrase: 「今夜は家でゴロゴロしてるよ」(konya wa ie de gorogoro shiteruyo) - "I'll be hanging out at home tonight." Other: 'She has thick eyebrows and a mole under her eye. Voice Configuration Anzu's designed to sing in Japanese, although she has some extra phonemes such as 'we' or 'si'. Her voice data is written in romaji, encoded in hiragana. Her default voicebank is a CV/VCV Lite, so one should use the VCV converting plug in on all USTs to use her VCV phonemes. She's not adviced for unexperienced UTAU users. Her oto.ini was programmed by 'Misha . '''She has an English voicebank which contains extra phonemes for other languages, such as a rolling r for spanish or a german/french r. Her current update voicebank can be found here''' (the password is anzuvoice). Trivia * She's left handed. * Her favourite birds are the sparrow and the crow. * Her favourite colour is blood orange. * Despite liking sweet things, she enjoys unsweetened coffee the most. * One could think of her as a kuudere. Usage Clause By using this library you agree to the license conditions. If you don't agree, do not use this voicebank. The author is not responsible for damage caused during use of the product, use at your own risk. This voice library should not be used for commercial activities, it is free of charge. If you have any questions, please contact the author. The following uses are prohibited: ■ commercial activities (only non-profit activities are allowed). ■ creation of discrimination and illegal content. ■ changing the copyright terms displayed here. ■ infringement of copyright provisions of the other authors. ■ redistributing and selling this voicebank. ■ using these phonemes to create a new voice bank. ■ creation of fanmade characters (fanloids) without permission. ■ creation of mature content where the age of consent is ignored. ■ alteration of this character. (genderbends, unofficial outfits and original songs are welcomed.) Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids